


graveyard birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Every June, she comes back to Riverdale to greet her a happy birthday.





	

Betty comes back to Riverdale every June.

When she was a teenager, she met the love of her life. They met on sophomore year, and officially started dating the summer before junior year. Her parents didn’t accept their relationship easily, but she fought for them, she fought for __her__.

Every June, she comes back to Riverdale to greet her a happy birthday. She buys the most beautiful bouquet of blue roses, which means even though she can’t have her, she still can’t stop thinking about her. She also buys red roses, her favourite.

She doesn’t drive, instead, she walked to the Riverdale cemetery where her fiancé was buried. She walks slowly until she reaches her grave, “Veronica Lodge” was written on the tombstone. She sighs as she takes a sit, gently placing the flowers in front of her grave.

“Happy 24th birthday, baby.” Betty softly whispered,  “I brought cupcakes, flown in from New York. Your favourite.”

Betty bows her head and starts crying, desperately trying to let the tears stop falling. She promised Veronica that she wouldn’t cry, but I guess promises really were meant to be broken.

Even though it’s been two years since Veronica passed away, the wound in Betty’s heart is still very fresh. “Why did you have to leave me?” she whispered in a broken voice, hands trembling as she gently brushed her fingers against the tombstone. She cries for a while, and when the tears stopped falling, she wiped her eyes and sadly stared at the tombstone.

Betty closed her eyes and started thinking about their supposed future if her lover hadn’t died. They’d probably gotten married by now, living in a penthouse with their two dogs. They’d probably have kids too, one blonde and the other one brunette. She tries not to cry again.

“Thank you for believing in me, V. I got the job, I’m officially working for TIME magazine. I wish you were here.” she says.

“Trust me, she’s very proud of you right now.” Betty smiles softly as she recognized the voice beside her.

“I miss her. I miss her so much.” Betty sobs into Hermione’s arms,  not caring if their clothes get stained.

“I know, Mija. She loved you very much, you know?” Hermione smiles, rubbing the younger one’s arms comfortingly. “When you were in high school, even though we were short on money, she insisted that I order you a bunch of yellow roses and cupcakes from New York. She cried, saying that she doesn’t want to lose you.”

Betty chuckles, “She never told me that she cried that day.”

“When you proposed, she called me in the morning. She was crying again, I asked her why. She told me that she can’t believe that she’s finally marrying the love of her life, and she couldn’t wait to build a life with you.”

Betty’s tears started falling again, “She even named our future kids, insisting that if it was a girl, her middle name would be Elizabeth because she always wants to have a reminder of me when we grow old.”

“Oh, Betty. Please try to be happy, Veronica would want you to be.” Hermione tells the blonde softly as she stood up and made her way to her car.

Betty stood in front of the graveyard for a few more hours, telling Veronica about her life, the latest news and the latest gossip in this town.

She leans down and fixes the flowers before leaving, “I love you, V. I love you so much and I always will. I miss you, visit me sometime in my dreams, yeah?” she whispered for the last time before heading back to the Cooper house.

 


End file.
